Trunks' Crazy Time Adventure
by Esper Terra
Summary: When Trunks accidentally finds himself in another timeline, it's up to Crono, Marle, and Lucca to get him back to where(and when) he belongs. A DBZ/Chrono Trigger Crossover. (And my first fic; please review!)
1. Trunks Makes Some New Friends

TRUNKS CRAZY TIME ADVENTURE (CONT)  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Chrono Trigger. (Big surprise, huh!?)  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Wakey wakey!"  


Someone was shaking Trunks awake. Yawning softly, he turned over in his bed, muttering,"Go away."  


"C'mon, Trunks!" Marle's voice persisted. "It's a big, beautiful day outside! Don't you wanna see it?"  


"NO."  


"Aw, c'mon!"  


"I said, no!"  


"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!?!?"  


"Aargh!" Trunks finally gave in and climbed out of bed.  


"Yay!" Marle said when she saw he was awake.  


Trunks rubbed the sleep from his eyes, then turned to stare at the clock on the wall. "Marle, it's five thirty in the morning."  


Marle frowned at the clock. "How can you tell?"  


Trunks slapped his palm against his face and began to mutter into it, suddenly remembering that Marle lived in an age when digital clocks did not exist.  


"Never mind," he said, now fully awake. "Is everyone else still sleeping?"  


"Of course not," Marle laughed. "I woke them all up."  


Trunks froze. "Even... my dad?"  


"Yeah," Marle replied huffily at the mention of Vegeta. "I figured even Mr. Curmudgeon could afford to get up and enjoy the morning like a civil person. I don't want to diss your family or anything, Trunks, but your dad--- "  


"--- he didn't kill you!?" Trunks blurted out.  


"No," Marle answered, taken aback by Trunks' outburst. "He only told me to leave him alone or he would flay me alive." She grinned. "I stuck ice shards in that bush hair of his. He was really awake then."  


"Where--- where is he now?" Trunks asked weakly.  


Marle shrugged. "Probably looking for me right now."  


Two seconds later, the door to Trunks' room was blown to bits.  


Trunks paled.  


An infuriated Vegeta strode through the smoldering hole that had once been a door. True to Marle's word, his once proud, black hair was now adorned with icicles as much as a peacock was adorned with feathers. When he spoke, every syllable trembled with quiet rage.  


"Where--is-- she-- ?"  


Marle made a small noise that sounded like "eep."  


Vegeta snapped his head in Marle's direction.  


"N-now Dad...," Trunks said, trying in vain to pacify Vegeta, whom could not be talked down in any way possible in the mood he was in. "Just calm down..."  


"Calm down?" Vegeta repeated. "How can I calm down? I am the Prince of all Saiyans! And that thing--- " Vegeta pointed at Marle-- "that you call a girl has humiliated me!"  


C'mon, Dad," Trunks pleaded, " she didn't mean it..."  


"I DON'T CARE!" Vegeta yelled. "SHE IS GOING TO PAY--- "  


BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  


Vegeta suddenly slumped to the floor, out cold.  


Trunks let out a huge sigh of relief.  


Goku gingerly stepped over Vegeta's unconscious form, holding what looked like Chi-chi's frying pan.  


"Geez," he said sheepishly, "I'd never imagined I'd have to hit him that hard--- and with a frying pan nonetheless---but Vegeta really looked out of control."  


He turned to gawk at Trunks. "Wow, Trunks. Have you been in the Room of Spirits and Time lately or something? You look... older."  


"The Trunks that you know isn't me," Trunks answered. Before Goku could look even more confused, Trunks went on to explain his time-traveling plight.  


"Oh," Goku said when he was finished. "That explains a lot."  


"Let's get out of here before Dad wakes up," Trunks said.  


"Agreed," said Marle. She looked at Goku. "Thanks for beating that big bully up, Mr... uhhhhh..."  


"Goku," Goku supplied helpfully.  


"... Goku." Marle looked back towards Trunks. "Well, now that we're all awake--- with the exception of Vegeta--- what do you want to do now...?"  


* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  


"NO, WOMAN!!!" Vegeta yelled. "I am not going, and that is final!!!"  


Bulma fumed. "Yes, you are."  


"No, I am not!"  


"YES!"  


"NO!"  


"YES!"  


It was much later. Trunks, Goku, Crono, Marle, Lucca, Dalton, Chibi Trunks and Chibi Goten (whom had inexplicably tagged along with his father Goku) had all gathered in the living room. Vegeta had finally woken up, only to discover in dismay that Bulma was punishing him for trying to kill Marle--- by forcing him to escort Lucca and Marle to the shopping mall, a place that neither girl had ever been to before (personally, Vegeta would have rather liked to see the place blown to bits).  


Vegeta made one last vain attempt to get out of having to go to the mall. "Why should I take those human filth? Why not Kakarrot? He seems to like them enough."  


Bulma looked thoughtful; for a hopeful moment it looked as if she would actually consider Vegeta's suggestion.  


In a split second Vegeta's hope was forever silenced. "How about taking Goku with you as well?" Bulma replied evilly.  


Damn! Vegeta thought, realizing his plan had backfired.  


* * * * * * * *  
  
  


"I'll get you for this," Vegeta grumbled to Marle as he reluctantly entered the mall.

The blond girl merely grinned goofily; coincidentally, she seemed to wear the exact same smile of Goku's that infuriated Vegeta so. He resisted the nearly overwhelming urge to destroy her, even though it might mean he'd end up looking like a Popsicle stick before the day was through. He hadn't forgotten the icicle incident, not by a long shot.

The purple-haired nerdy girl--- or The Bulma Clone as Vegeta simply referred her to; after all, Lucca and Bulma shared a great deal of each other, in looks, brains, and annoyance--- gasped in awe at the sheer size of the mall's interior.  


"This sure beats the Millennial Fair," The Bulma Clone muttered.  


"What the hell is a Millennial Fair?" growled Vegeta.  


"I know what that is," answered Goku proudly. "That's like a carnival that is celebrated at the turn of the century."  


"How informative," Vegeta said sarcastically.  


"Ooh!" Marle squealed like an excited schoolgirl whom had just gotten her first live glimpse of Justin Timberlake. "Let's go to THAT store!"  


Vegeta looked over to where she was pointing.  


"... a store for CLOTHES!? Oh well, let's get this over with..."  
  
  


* * * * * * * * *  


Back at Capsule Corp, Dalton was sulking.  


"How did I get stuck baby-sitting?" he asked Trunks, who could not come up with a ready answer.  


"Oh, look out, here they come," he said suddenly.  


Chibi Trunks and Chibi Goten came bounding into the room, along with Crono in tow, who didn't look as if he were enjoying himself anymore than Dalton.  


"Stick 'em up, robber!" Chibi Trunks yelled, mimicking a gun from his fist, which he pointed at Dalton.  


"I give up," Dalton said emotionessly.  


"No, no!" Chibi Trunks said, exasperated. "That's not the way a robber supposed to act! He's supposed to fight back!"  


He turned his glare to Crono. "Well!?"  


Crono shot a look back that clearly said, "Well, what?"  


"Aren't you gonna say anything?" Chibi Goten asked.  


Crono shrugged.  


"In case you didn't notice," Dalton said dryly, "Sword-boy over there is mute."  


Chibi Goten stared. "Why?"  


"Because he can't talk."  


"Why?"  


"Because he doesn't say anything."  


"Why?"  


"Because... will you just stop it with the damn questions, already!?"  


Dalton turned to Crono. "Hey... why don't you talk?"  


"Leave me alone," Crono snapped suddenly.  


Dalton recoiled in horror, understanding in a flash why the spiky-haired teenager never spoke.  


For all Crono's good looks, his voice was absolutely atrocious. The four reedy, croaky syllables he had uttered sounded as if they would fit more inside the throat of a donkey with a head cold than that of a human kid.  


"Ha, ha!" Chibi Goten laughed. "You sound funny!"  


Dalton blinked several times before he dared to breathe again.  


" Crono... don't ever do that again."  
  
  


* * * * * * * * *  
  
  


Inside The Limited Store, Vegeta was bored out of his mind.  


Blondie and The Bulma Clone had been gushing over ridiculous outfits for hours. He didn't see the point in it. Even Kakarrot, with his terrible sense of fashion, had been making small suggestions to the two girls on what to purchase.  


It was at this point that Vegeta wondered how he was going to pay for the clothes.  


Bulma hadn't given him any money.  


"AAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" he cried out, full of bad spirits.  


Unfortunately, as his bad spirits began to subside, so had a section of the clothes store.  


"...Oops."  


Goku looked around at the wreckage of the destroyed half of the store. "Tsk-tsk."  


"Oh, well, " Marle said, still as annoyingly cheerful as ever. "That section of the store Vegeta blew up also happened to be where the cash register was." She held up several pairs of jeans and waved them around gleefully. "Looks like all this stuff is free!"  


Hmm, Vegeta thought. Maybe I should blow up things more often.  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  


The end of the day had finally come.  


Bulma had perfected the time machine ("And without anyone's help!"), Dalton had managed to live through baby-sitting Chibi Trunks and Chibi Goten, Lucca and Marle got as much stuff from the mall as they wanted without paying ( Vegeta totaled several stores by "accident"--- thus deciding that maybe Blondie and The Bulma Clone weren't such arrogant bakas after all), and Trunks had basically wasted his day playing all of Chibi Trunks' video games.  


"What are you gonna call your time machine?" Marle asked Bulma.  


"Well..." Bulma looked flustered. "I guess I never thought of that."  


"I know what to call it," Dalton said quickly. He made an exaggerated pose. "'Dalton's Imperial Throne'!"  


Bulma laughed. "There is no way in hell I'm calling it that."  


"It was worth a shot," Dalton grumbled.  


"I know!" Lucca suddenly said with a rush of inspiration. "How about The..."  


She launched into a long, scientific, unpronounceable name that soon left everyone snoring, save for Bulma and Trunks.  


Bulma nodded politely when she was done.  


"Let's just call it the Time-Hopper for short, OK?" she said sweetly.  


"Sure!" said Lucca.  


Trunks, Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Dalton all boarded the newly christened Time-Hopper.  


"Right," said Trunks, "we're headed for The End of Time!"  


"Heh, heh." Marle grinned. "Finally, I get my revenge on Gaspar..."  
  
  
  
  


TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  


A/N: The next chapter of this fic will also be the last, so you'll get to see if Trunks gets back to his own time (*rolls eyes sarcastically* Gee, I wonder if that'll ever happen!?), and if Trunks decides that he really does like Lucca and gets together with her(C'mon, they're both geniuses... they could belong together...).  



	2. The Word "Gate" Is Said... A Lot

TRUNKS' CRAZY TIME ADVENTURE (CONT)  
  
  
  
Esper Terra: *dancing like a lunatic* YAY! People actually like this story!  
  
Esper Terra: *does anime sweatdrop and blushes* Sorry! That was very unprofessional... I'm leaving now...  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own DBZ.... or Chrono Trigger....  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO: THE WORD "GATE" IS SAID..... A LOT  
  
  
  
The Epoch jerked to a stop. Trunks turned to Lucca in surprise.  
  
"Huh? Why did we stop?"  
  
"Because we're here." Lucca propelled herself forward into the air. Crono and Marle followed her.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" Trunks called. He flew up after them.  
  
Trunks landed on a ledge, where the others were already standing. He looked around.  
  
"Whoa..."  
  
One word to describe the place was 'desolate'. It was a single platform, crumbling and dusty. In two corners were buckets. Beyond were several pillars of light.  
  
"Pretty..." Trunks murmured. He turned his attention to a single streetlamp in the center of the platform. Lying near it was an old man, snoring away in sleep.  
  
"So... this is The End of Time?" Trunks asked Lucca. He had grown accustomed to asking Lucca all the questions.  
  
"Yep," said Lucca.  
  
"It's such a dump, isn't it?" groaned Marle.  
  
"Hey now!" cried a feeble voice. "I take good care of this place!"  
  
The speaker was the old man, no longer asleep. He was fumbling with the hat on his head and glaring at Marle.  
  
"Er... sorry," said Marle meekly.  
  
"Gaspar! How good to see you again!" Lucca said good-naturedly to the old man.  
  
"Yes, it's been quite a while since you youngsters last visited," sniffed Gaspar. "And o' course, you only come when you need me for something..." He blinked and stared at Trunks. "Say now! Who's this young lad here?"  
  
"I'm... Trunks." Trunks greeted the old man warily. THIS was the great guru that was supposed to help him? "So... nice place you got here."  
  
"Why, thank you," said Gaspar. "That's very polite of you." He turned to Crono, Marle, and Lucca. "You guys could learn something from him."  
  
"Oh, c'mon!" yelled Lucca, very put out. "This guy isn't even from our timeline!"  
  
Gaspar frowned. "He isn't? Well then, where is he from?"  
  
"The future," answered Marle. "He came to the year 1000AD by mistake. At first, it looked as if he had come from a Gate, but he was really traveling in a time machine!" She pushed her dangling bangs out of her face. "But now both it and the Telepod are broken."  
  
Gaspar stared. "And you're telling me this... why?"  
  
"You're the Guru of Time!" Marle snapped. "You're s'posed to HELP us!"  
  
"Help you? Help you do what?" asked Gaspar.  
  
"Get Trunks back to his own time!" yelled Marle.  
  
"Oh, right," said Gaspar. "Well..." He paced back and forth for several minutes. Finally he stopped and looked at the teenagers. "Didja try a Gate...?"  
  
"The Gates are GONE!" Marle shrieked.  
  
"What's a Gate?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Oh, right. The Gates ARE gone, aren't they?" Gaspar said, ignoring Trunks' question. He blinked.   
  
"...Since when?"  
  
"SINCE WE BEAT LAVOS!" both Lucca and Marle yelled, exasperated with the old geezer.  
  
"What's a Gate?" Trunks asked again. "And... who's Lavos?"  
  
Still ignoring Trunks, Gaspar groaned at the two girls. "You don't have to yell."  
  
"Forget about the stupid Gates, you old psycho!" snapped Lucca. "There's gotta be another way---"  
  
"FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI, WILL SOMEONE JUST TELL ME WHAT A GATE IS!!??" Trunks screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
Everyone immediatedly stopped talking (with the exception of Crono, who even hadn't been talking in the first place---duh) and stared at Trunks as if he had transformed into a rabid Chocobo (Esper Terra: Rabid Chocobo... where did THAT come from!?). Gaspar stepped forward.  
  
"This, my friend, is a Gate!" he said. Fumbling in his robes, he pulled out a small vial. In one swift action, he hurled it at the ground, where it broke.  
  
POOF!!!  
  
A huge, blue portal now took its place. Trunks' eyes were popping out of his head as he did an anime double-take.  
  
"Whuh... whuh... whuzzat?" he uttered.  
  
"A Gate," Gaspar said simply.  
  
"How did you make that Gate appear!?" Lucca demanded.  
  
"Sorry, trade secret," said Gaspar.  
  
"Does it lead to Trunks' time?" asked Marle, peering into the Gate.  
  
Gaspar shrugged. "How should I know? You'll just have to jump in and find out..." Suddenly, out of nowhere, the old man shoved Marle into the Gate.  
  
"What the...!? AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!!! I'll get you for this, Gaspar!" Marle screamed as she fell.  
  
"Bon voyage!" Gaspar yelled into the Gate. He looked at the others. "Now, who wants to go next...?"  
  
Lucca sighed. "Oh, me, I guess..." She closed her eyes and jumped into the Gate.  
  
Wordlessly, Crono jumped after her.  
  
"Well, seeya later then, Guru," Trunks said, stepping forward.  
  
"Don't break your neck going down," warned Gaspar.  
  
"OK, sure..." Trunks leaped fearlessly into the Gate.  
  
As soon as he was gone, the blue portal closed.  
  
"Uh-oh..." Gaspar frowned. "I forgot to tell 'em the portal was a one-way Gate! Which means..."  
  
Scary Chrono Trigger music started playing.  
  
"...Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Trunks will be trapped forever in whatever time that Gate leads to...!" Gaspar finished. "...........................................................Oh well."  
  
The crazy old man shrugged and went back to sleep near the streetlamp.  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
Well, this's interesting.... where--I mean WHEN-- will Trunks and the others end up? (Sheesh, whatta vague and unnecessary question...) Find out in the next chapter!  
  
  
  



	3. The Infamous Dalton Strikes!!! ...... Or...

CHAPTER THREE: THE INFAMOUS DALTON STRIKES!!! ...... OR NOT......  
  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, guess what! I still don't own DBZ Or Chrono Trigger!  
  
  
  
BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
With a loud thump, Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Trunks fell out through a hole in the sky and onto the ground.  
  
Trunks was unlucky enough to fall on his head. "Ouch..."  
  
Lucca stood up and adjusted her helmet. "Wow, that hurt!"  
  
Crono, of course, said nothing. He merely rose to his feet and brushed dust off his slightly dirty clothes.  
  
Marle stood up and rubbed her sore bottom. "I'm totally beating the crap out of Gaspar next time I see him," she grumbled.  
  
"Speaking of time..." Trunks looked around. "What time are we in now?"  
  
"Man, this place is DARK!" Marle said to Crono, who nodded in agreement. "We must be back in the time before the Big Bang!"  
  
"No, that's both impossible and illogical," said Lucca.  
  
"How would you know?" asked Marle.  
  
"Well, it's like this..." Lucca elapsed into a long, boring lecture about how they, the time travelers, couldn't POSSIBLY be in the time before the Big Bang.  
  
Soon Crono and Marle were snoring after five minutes of listening to Lucca's science mumbo-jumbo. The only one awake when she was finished talking other than herself was Trunks, who, having an equally scientific mind as Lucca's had listened to the entire spech raptly and attentively.  
  
"Oh, I get it now," he told Lucca.  
  
"You... you do?" Lucca was blushing furiously. "Usually NO ONE listens to me talk about science..."  
  
"But... you're a genius," Trunks said, confused. "Who wouldn't want to listen to you talk?"  
  
"Obviously those two over there." Lucca jerked a thumb over at the still-sleeping Crono and Marle.  
  
"Well..." Trunks hesitated. "I... I think you're interesting..."  
  
A strange, glazed look came over Lucca's face. "Why, thank you, Trunks... that's one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me..."  
  
They looked at each other for a long time.  
  
*Funny,* Trunks thought as he stared at Lucca. *I never noticed it before, but Lucca sure has pretty eyes...*  
  
Almost immediatedly after he thought this Trunks wanted to punch himself. *Good grief, Trunks! You don't REALLY have a CRUSH on her, do you!?*  
  
Trunks' internal monologue was interrupted when Marle yawned and opened her eyes. "Wha... where are we?" she mumbled. "What happened?"  
  
"We're in the same spot we've been for the last twenty minutes," Lucca told her.  
  
"Oh, that's right," said Marle. "You were talking about the Big Bang and then I fell asleep..." She tugged on Crono's sleeve. "C'mon, Crono, wake up."  
  
Obediently, the spikey-headed kid opened his eyes and got up off the floor.  
  
"So back to my original question...," said Trunks.  
  
"Hey, someone's coming!" cried Lucca.  
  
She was right. Footsteps could be heard approaching the heroes, coming ominously closer and closer...  
  
"Yikes," said Marle when she saw someone appear from the shadows. "You're..."  
  
"...DALTON?" gasped Lucca.  
  
The man whom had appeared from the shadows looked very evil and menacing indeed. He shook his fist in anger at Crono, Marle, and Lucca, completely ignoring Trunks. "You three! What are YOU doing here!?"  
  
"What are WE doing here!?" said Lucca angrily. "What are YOU doing here!?"  
  
"You guys know each other?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Yes," said Marle. "Trunks, meet Dalton. He's this-annoying-as-hell guy we met in our time travels awhile back, where he declared himself Supreme Ruler of the earth and was later sucked into his own energy warp and into another world." She paused. "Hey! That must be where we are now!"  
  
"You fool!" cried Dalton. "You once defeated me, but now I shall have my REVENGE!"  
  
"Think again!" snapped Lucca. "Crono, take 'em down!"  
  
Crono nodded and lunged at Dalton, sword drawn. To everyone's surprise, he was knocked back by an invisible forcefield protecting Dalton's body.  
  
"Ha!" cried Dalton. "Physical attacks cannot touch me! Fools!"  
  
"You seem to have forgotten that we can use magic, Dalton," said Marle.  
  
"You can use magic?" asked Trunks, not very surprised. When you hung out with a mute swordsman, a female genius, and a stunningly beautiful girl, all of whom could travel through time, nothing much surprised you anymore.  
  
"Yeah, watch this!" Lucca said, taking a step forward. "FLARE!!!"  
  
The air exploded with red lights. Following the red explosion came smog.  
  
When the smoke cleared, Dalton was still standing there, not a scratch on his body.  
  
"It... it didn't work!" cried Lucca. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Dalton smirked. "Die."  
  
"I was hoping there was a less obvious choice," groaned Lucca.  
  
"Hmph," said Dalton. "Not only is your magic ineffective on me, I can copy it and use it against you!" Still grinning evilly, Dalton pointed straight at Lucca. "FLARE!!!"  
  
"NO!" yelled Trunks as the red lights surged towards Lucca. Quick as a flash, he seized her around the waist and pulled her out of harm's way. Dalton's Flare exploded some feet away on the ground.  
  
"Damn you!" cried Dalton, turning red in the face.  
  
Lucca's eyes were wide as she stared up at Trunks. "You saved me!"  
  
"It was nothing," said Trunks, glaring at Dalton.  
  
Dalton laughed. "Oh, are you mad at me, now?"  
  
"You can bet your life on it!" said Trunks. He turned to Crono, Marle, and Lucca. "You guys stand back. I'm taking this creep down."  
  
"And how are you going to do that?" asked Dalton. "Brute strength won't work, though you look like a strong one...... and magic? I'll only copy it."  
  
"Cheater," grumbled Marle.  
  
"Copy this," snarled Trunks, turning Super Saiyan.  
  
Immediatedly everyone, including Dalton, jumped at least twenty feet away from Trunks.  
  
"Um, Trunks," said Lucca," your hair, um, it's... it's on fire..."  
  
"Oh my GOD!" shrieked Marle. "You look even sexier than before! I didn't think that was POSSIBLE!"  
  
Crono shot Marle a very pained look.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Crono. You're still the main guy in my life," Marle quickly amended.  
  
Crono looked relieved.  
  
Dalton, on the other hand, was scared out of his wits. "H-h-how did you do that!?" he yelled at Trunks.  
  
"Better start worrying more about yourself, Dalton!" growled Trunks.  
  
"I didn't know Trunks could do that," Lucca said uncertainly. "Did he do it....... for me?"  
  
"Oooooooooooooohhhh!" squealed Marle. "How romantic!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" yelled Lucca.  
  
Crono began to snicker (noiselessly of course) until Lucca shot him the famous Death Stare.  
  
"Hey you guys, look at this!" Marle said suddenly. "Trunks's thrashing Dalton!"  
  
This was the untarnished truth. Crono, Marle, and Lucca could only watch in amazement as Trunks began to beat up mercilessly on Dalton with various punches, kicks, and ki blasts.  
  
"P... please...," Dalton finally managed to croak. He was having serious trouble talking because Trunks had knocked out most of his teeth. "Let me live...!"  
  
"Why?" snapped Marle. "What will you do for us?"  
  
"I... know a way... out of here...," whispered Dalton.  
  
"You know a way out of this weird black place?" asked Trunks, regressing back to his normal form.  
  
"Yes... in fact... I was... just about to leave... this place when you... showed up..."  
  
"...And?" asked Lucca.  
  
"I can take you with me...," gasped Dalton. "But first... I must be healed..."  
  
"I can do that," said Marle, stepping forward.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, Marle!" said Trunks. "He might be lying!"  
  
"He might be, and he might not," said Lucca. "We'll never find out unless Marle heals him."  
  
"Well, OK," said Trunks reluctantly.  
  
Marle knelt beside Dalton. "You sure beat him up bad, Trunks," she said.  
  
"Is that a compliment?" Trunks asked dryly.  
  
A minute later, Marle stood up. "I'm done."  
  
Dalton wearily rose to his feet. "I'm... alive."  
  
"You won't be alive for long if you don't show us a way out of here," grumbled Trunks.  
  
"OK, OK!" said Dalton. He cleared his throat and began to chant under his breath.  
  
When he was done, a red portal appeared.  
  
"Wonderful," said Trunks sarcastically. "More portals..."  
  
Dalton elegantly swept his cape aside. "Well, shall we go...?"  
  
"You first!" said Lucca.  
  
Dalton shrugged. "Whatever." After a final bow, he walked on through the red Gate.  
  
"OK, me next,"said Marle.  
  
After she had disappeared through the Gate, Lucca and Crono walked on through.  
  
Trunks was the last to go. He could only wonder as he did, where would he end up...?  
  
END OF CHAPTER THREE  
  
  
Weird... Dalton, a former Chrono Trigger villain, now an ALLY!? More importantly, what about Trunks and Lucca? Is there really a romance between the two??? Will Marle leave Crono to get to Trunks??? Find out in Chapter Four!  
  
  
  



	4. So Near, and Yet So Far...!

TRUNKS' CRAZY TIME ADVENTURE (CONT)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: This goes without saying, but I'm gonna say it anyway. I do not own DBZ or Chrono Trigger...  
  
  
  
On the other side, Trunks opened his eyes. Almost immediatedly, he sighed with relief. Things were already beginning to look better; for one thing, he hadn't fallen on his head, and for another, he was standing in an air- conditioned room (a refreshing change from the places he'd been to recently).  
  
Trunks looked around. "Hey... wait a minute..."  
  
This was his room! He was home!  
  
For a split second, Trunks simply stood there blankly. Then suddenly the news registered, and he let out a whoop of joy.  
  
"YAHOOO---OOOOOOOO!!! I'M HOME!!! I'M HOME!!! YIPPEEEEEEE----"  
  
The half Saiyan teenager then broke into an insane dance number, all the while belting out nonsensical lyrics, which, only a day ago, he wouldn't have dreamed of doing in his life.  
  
But now, none of that mattered. He was home, home----  
  
A sudden shriek at least eight octaves too high stopped Trunks' crazy dance routine.  
  
"GET--THIS--BRAT--OFFA--ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Trunks' first thought was Vegeta--- it would be like his dad to yell like that--- but no, this voice sounded way too whiny to be Vegeta's.  
  
Trunks was still trying to figure out who the owner of the shrill voice was when Dalton walked in, a very pissed-off expression on his face.  
  
"Dalton...?" asked Trunks, bewildered. "Was that you...?"  
  
Dalton was fuming. "You'd be yelling too, if an eight year old punk had suddenly attacked you in the rear!"  
  
"An eight year old attacked you?" asked Trunks, still confused.  
  
"This wasn't no ordinary little kid!" Dalton snapped defensively. "Apparently he looks just like a mini-version of yourself." He swept his cape aside to show a large, smoldering hole in the middle of it."And he appears to have the same...powers... as you."  
  
Suddenly Trunks felt very ill. "Show him to me."  
  
"Fine," said Dalton,"but I'd be careful. When I came out of the Portal and started looking around, the kid ambushed me, yelling some crap about me being an 'intruder'."  
  
Trunks followed Dalton into the kitchen, expecting the worst.  
  
He got it. A small boy turned to snarl at him and Dalton."You again!" the boy said to Dalton. "Back for more pain!?"  
  
Suddenly the boy stopped to stare at Trunks.  
  
Trunks, in turn, stared back. "No. Way."  
  
"See!?" said Dalton."You two look exactly the same! Excluding the age difference, of course..."  
  
If Trunks hadn't seen it with his own two eyes, he wouldn't have believed it. Yet Dalton was right. The eight year old boy standing before him appeared to be a chibi-version of Trunks himself. Same face, purple hair, etc...  
  
"Oh, no," Trunks moaned, his heart sinking. "I'm home, alright...... but in the wrong year!"  
  
Chibi Trunks' eyes grew wide. "What are you talking about!? And why do you... look like me?"  
  
"Never you mind that!" Trunks addressed his younger self fiercely. "You just forget we were ever here!"  
  
"Heck no!" cried Chibi Trunks. "You broke into my house! Prepare to get your butts stomped!"  
  
"No, no!" Trunks said quickly. "This is all one big misunderstanding; you see, the Portal, it----"  
  
His younger, stupider counterpart wasn't listening, however. "HAH!" he cried, leaping at Trunks with the intent to cause bodily harm.  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeekkk!!!" Dalton screamed, ducking behind Trunks for cover.  
  
Verily easily, almost gently, Trunks flicked away the pint-sized version of himself. Chibi Trunks reeled backwards and into the wall.  
  
"Ouch," commented Dalton from behind Trunks.  
  
Gingerly, Chibi Trunks got up. Fighting back tears and biting his lower lip, he glared at Trunks. "You... you...!"  
  
"Sorry,"said Trunks, and he meant it. "Will you let us explain now?"  
  
"Oh... fine," sniffed Chibi Trunks.  
  
"Well first---" Trunks started, then stopped in mid-sentence. "Hang on... where are Crono, Marle, and Lucca?"  
  
"Just what the hell is going on here!?" demanded a harsh voice.  
  
"Dad!" the two Trunks cried out simultaneously, recognizing Vegeta's voice.  
  
A younger version of Vegeta stormed into the kitchen. In both his hands he held Marle and Lucca by the scruffs of their necks. Crono was still nowhere to be seen.  
  
"I found these two wandering about in my home," Vegeta explained," and..."  
  
Whatever Vegeta was going to say next died in his throat as he caught sight of his two "sons". Forgetting all about Marle and Lucca, his grasp on them loosened. The two girls were easily able to wrench away, only to stare in awe themselves at Chibi Trunks and the teenage Trunks.  
  
"Trunks," whispered Marle, pointing to Chibi Trunks. "Is that your little brother...?"  
  
"No," sighed Trunks. "He's me."  
  
"That's it!" said Vegeta, voice shaky and faltering. "I want to know what's going on here, and I want to know NOW!"  
  
"I don't think I should start without Crono." Trunks looked around. "Where is he?'  
  
As if on cue, Crono suddenly appeared in the kitchen at Trunks' side.  
  
"Ah...," said Trunks.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
"... and Dalton's Portal took us here," Trunks finished. "I think that should clear things up."  
  
"I understand now," Vegeta said. He had calmed considerably since his conniption fit."You ended up here, in the year when you had originally existed as an eight year old child." He nodded at Chibi Trunks.  
  
"COOL!" shouted Chibi Trunks. "So you guys are like time travelers!"  
  
"Well, I know one thing," said Vegeta," and THAT is that I will NOT have two versions of my son living in my household." He glared at Trunks. "You and your bunch of freaks get outta here---NOW!"  
  
Trunks turned to Dalton. "Dalton, can you...?"  
  
Dalton shrugged helplessly. "Sorry, all out of magic."  
  
Trunks sighed. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Marle yawned. "I'm exhausted," she said. "Why don't we just crash here for the ni---"  
  
No sooner had the words come out of her mouth than she was met with Vegeta's reply of "NO!!!!!!!"  
  
"But I wanna sleep!" whined Marle.  
  
"Then do it outside!" snarled Vegeta. "Or better yet, go do it at Kakarrot's house!"  
  
Before Marle could open her mouth to say," What's a kakarrot," she, Trunks, Crono, Lucca, and Dalton found themselves thrown outside on their heads courtesy of Vegeta.  
  
"...And if I see you within ten feet of my home again I'll ki-blast your asses so fast you'd think you were in a time warp!" Vegeta added as he slammed the front door.  
  
"Man, Trunks, your dad's a grouch," Marle grumbled as she got up.  
  
"No kidding," agreed Trunks. "C'mon, we'd better find my mom."  
  
"Why?" asked Marle. "Is she nicer?"  
  
"Sort of," said Trunks. "She's also a genius... like you, Lucca. I'll bet between the two of you, you can whip a time machine--- no problem."  
  
"Great," said Lucca. "Let's go before that Vegeta guy... ki-blasts us, or whatever it was he said."  
  
They found the younger of Trunks' mom, Bulma, ten minutes later. She reacted less surprised to than Vegeta upon seeing them. Hurriedly, Trunks poured out his story to her, which she accepted without question.  
  
"Well, I do have a time machine prototype," Bulma said," but it's still got a lot of kinks in it to work out. I could probably fix them, though."  
  
"How long would it take?" Trunks asked his mother.  
  
"I dunno... maybe a day?" Bulma guessed.  
  
"Me and Trunks'll help," offered Lucca.  
  
"That's Trunks and I," Bulma corrected her. "And no, you will not help. You'll only get in the way."  
  
"But..." Lucca started, when Trunks suddenly clamped his hand over her mouth. "Believe me," he whispered," you don't wanna make my mom mad!"  
  
"What the heck are we supposed to do for a day?" Dalton asked irritably.  
  
Bulma shrugged. "Go sight-seeing...?"  
  
"The sun is already beginning to set," said Marle. "It's too dark to go sight-seeing. Me, I'd rather sleep, but your husband kicked us out of his house."  
  
Bulma's eyes flashed. "He did? You didn't tell me that, Trunks! I'm gonna give him a talking to." With that, she stomped away.  
  
"Should we follow her?" Lucca asked uncertainly.  
  
Trunks could not suppress a smile. "Just wait here and see."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"... Shame on you, Vegeta!" Bulma said to her husband as she prepared to wrap up her Angry Wife Lecture. "Kicking your son from the future and those nice friends of his out---"  
  
"I let them back in, didn't I!?" Vegeta growled. Clearly he was growing tired of his wife's speech on how he was Cold and Selfish and Uncaring--- a speech he heard almost every day. To get Bulma to shut up, Vegeta had begrudgingly let Trunks, Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Dalton back into the Briefs residence. Now the group relaxed in Trunks' room, listening to Vegeta getting chewed out by Bulma.  
  
Afterwards, the group did their seperate things. Marle conked out early, but Crono, Lucca, and Dalton were still up, staring in awe at Trunks' television.  
  
"Weird...," said Lucca as a program began to air on the screen.  
  
"You like that, huh?" Trunks laughed softly.  
  
No one answered him. Sighing, Trunks joined them in watching television.  
  
Hopefully Vegeta wouldn't come in the room in the middle of the night and try to kill his friends...  
  
  
  
The end of Chapter Four! Well, what will the Chrono Trigger gang do in the DBZ world? What will TRUNKS do!? (Heck, I'M even wondering...) See you next chapter! 


	5. "LET'S GO SHOPPING!"

TRUNKS CRAZY TIME ADVENTURE (CONT)  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Chrono Trigger. (Big surprise, huh!?)  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Wakey wakey!"  


Someone was shaking Trunks awake. Yawning softly, he turned over in his bed, muttering,"Go away."  


"C'mon, Trunks!" Marle's voice persisted. "It's a big, beautiful day outside! Don't you wanna see it?"  


"NO."  


"Aw, c'mon!"  


"I said, no!"  


"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!?!?"  


"Aargh!" Trunks finally gave in and climbed out of bed.  


"Yay!" Marle said when she saw he was awake.  


Trunks rubbed the sleep from his eyes, then turned to stare at the clock on the wall. "Marle, it's five thirty in the morning."  


Marle frowned at the clock. "How can you tell?"  


Trunks slapped his palm against his face and began to mutter into it, suddenly remembering that Marle lived in an age when digital clocks did not exist.  


"Never mind," he said, now fully awake. "Is everyone else still sleeping?"  


"Of course not," Marle laughed. "I woke them all up."  


Trunks froze. "Even... my dad?"  


"Yeah," Marle replied huffily at the mention of Vegeta. "I figured even Mr. Curmudgeon could afford to get up and enjoy the morning like a civil person. I don't want to diss your family or anything, Trunks, but your dad--- "  


"--- he didn't kill you!?" Trunks blurted out.  


"No," Marle answered, taken aback by Trunks' outburst. "He only told me to leave him alone or he would flay me alive." She grinned. "I stuck ice shards in that bush hair of his. He was really awake then."  


"Where--- where is he now?" Trunks asked weakly.  


Marle shrugged. "Probably looking for me right now."  


Two seconds later, the door to Trunks' room was blown to bits.  


Trunks paled.  


An infuriated Vegeta strode through the smoldering hole that had once been a door. True to Marle's word, his once proud, black hair was now adorned with icicles as much as a peacock was adorned with feathers. When he spoke, every syllable trembled with quiet rage.  


"Where--is-- she-- ?"  


Marle made a small noise that sounded like "eep."  


Vegeta snapped his head in Marle's direction.  


"N-now Dad...," Trunks said, trying in vain to pacify Vegeta, whom could not be talked down in any way possible in the mood he was in. "Just calm down..."  


"Calm down?" Vegeta repeated. "How can I calm down? I am the Prince of all Saiyans! And that thing--- " Vegeta pointed at Marle-- "that you call a girl has humiliated me!"  


C'mon, Dad," Trunks pleaded, " she didn't mean it..."  


"I DON'T CARE!" Vegeta yelled. "SHE IS GOING TO PAY--- "  


BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  


Vegeta suddenly slumped to the floor, out cold.  


Trunks let out a huge sigh of relief.  


Goku gingerly stepped over Vegeta's unconscious form, holding what looked like Chi-chi's frying pan.  


"Geez," he said sheepishly, "I'd never imagined I'd have to hit him that hard--- and with a frying pan nonetheless---but Vegeta really looked out of control."  


He turned to gawk at Trunks. "Wow, Trunks. Have you been in the Room of Spirits and Time lately or something? You look... older."  


"The Trunks that you know isn't me," Trunks answered. Before Goku could look even more confused, Trunks went on to explain his time-traveling plight.  


"Oh," Goku said when he was finished. "That explains a lot."  


"Let's get out of here before Dad wakes up," Trunks said.  


"Agreed," said Marle. She looked at Goku. "Thanks for beating that big bully up, Mr... uhhhhh..."  


"Goku," Goku supplied helpfully.  


"... Goku." Marle looked back towards Trunks. "Well, now that we're all awake--- with the exception of Vegeta--- what do you want to do now...?"  


* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  


"NO, WOMAN!!!" Vegeta yelled. "I am not going, and that is final!!!"  


Bulma fumed. "Yes, you are."  


"No, I am not!"  


"YES!"  


"NO!"  


"YES!"  


It was much later. Trunks, Goku, Crono, Marle, Lucca, Dalton, Chibi Trunks and Chibi Goten (whom had inexplicably tagged along with his father Goku) had all gathered in the living room. Vegeta had finally woken up, only to discover in dismay that Bulma was punishing him for trying to kill Marle--- by forcing him to escort Lucca and Marle to the shopping mall, a place that neither girl had ever been to before (personally, Vegeta would have rather liked to see the place blown to bits).  


Vegeta made one last vain attempt to get out of having to go to the mall. "Why should I take those human filth? Why not Kakarrot? He seems to like them enough."  


Bulma looked thoughtful; for a hopeful moment it looked as if she would actually consider Vegeta's suggestion.  


In a split second Vegeta's hope was forever silenced. "How about taking Goku with you as well?" Bulma replied evilly.  


Damn! Vegeta thought, realizing his plan had backfired.  


* * * * * * * *  
  
  


"I'll get you for this," Vegeta grumbled to Marle as he reluctantly entered the mall.

The blond girl merely grinned goofily; coincidentally, she seemed to wear the exact same smile of Goku's that infuriated Vegeta so. He resisted the nearly overwhelming urge to destroy her, even though it might mean he'd end up looking like a Popsicle stick before the day was through. He hadn't forgotten the icicle incident, not by a long shot.

The purple-haired nerdy girl--- or The Bulma Clone as Vegeta simply referred her to; after all, Lucca and Bulma shared a great deal of each other, in looks, brains, and annoyance--- gasped in awe at the sheer size of the mall's interior.  


"This sure beats the Millennial Fair," The Bulma Clone muttered.  


"What the hell is a Millennial Fair?" growled Vegeta.  


"I know what that is," answered Goku proudly. "That's like a carnival that is celebrated at the turn of the century."  


"How informative," Vegeta said sarcastically.  


"Ooh!" Marle squealed like an excited schoolgirl whom had just gotten her first live glimpse of Justin Timberlake. "Let's go to THAT store!"  


Vegeta looked over to where she was pointing.  


"... a store for CLOTHES!? Oh well, let's get this over with..."  
  
  


* * * * * * * * *  


Back at Capsule Corp, Dalton was sulking.  


"How did I get stuck baby-sitting?" he asked Trunks, who could not come up with a ready answer.  


"Oh, look out, here they come," he said suddenly.  


Chibi Trunks and Chibi Goten came bounding into the room, along with Crono in tow, who didn't look as if he were enjoying himself anymore than Dalton.  


"Stick 'em up, robber!" Chibi Trunks yelled, mimicking a gun from his fist, which he pointed at Dalton.  


"I give up," Dalton said emotionessly.  


"No, no!" Chibi Trunks said, exasperated. "That's not the way a robber supposed to act! He's supposed to fight back!"  


He turned his glare to Crono. "Well!?"  


Crono shot a look back that clearly said, "Well, what?"  


"Aren't you gonna say anything?" Chibi Goten asked.  


Crono shrugged.  


"In case you didn't notice," Dalton said dryly, "Sword-boy over there is mute."  


Chibi Goten stared. "Why?"  


"Because he can't talk."  


"Why?"  


"Because he doesn't say anything."  


"Why?"  


"Because... will you just stop it with the damn questions, already!?"  


Dalton turned to Crono. "Hey... why don't you talk?"  


"Leave me alone," Crono snapped suddenly.  


Dalton recoiled in horror, understanding in a flash why the spiky-haired teenager never spoke.  


For all Crono's good looks, his voice was absolutely atrocious. The four reedy, croaky syllables he had uttered sounded as if they would fit more inside the throat of a donkey with a head cold than that of a human kid.  


"Ha, ha!" Chibi Goten laughed. "You sound funny!"  


Dalton blinked several times before he dared to breathe again.  


" Crono... don't ever do that again."  
  
  


* * * * * * * * *  
  
  


Inside The Limited Store, Vegeta was bored out of his mind.  


Blondie and The Bulma Clone had been gushing over ridiculous outfits for hours. He didn't see the point in it. Even Kakarrot, with his terrible sense of fashion, had been making small suggestions to the two girls on what to purchase.  


It was at this point that Vegeta wondered how he was going to pay for the clothes.  


Bulma hadn't given him any money.  


"AAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" he cried out, full of bad spirits.  


Unfortunately, as his bad spirits began to subside, so had a section of the clothes store.  


"...Oops."  


Goku looked around at the wreckage of the destroyed half of the store. "Tsk-tsk."  


"Oh, well, " Marle said, still as annoyingly cheerful as ever. "That section of the store Vegeta blew up also happened to be where the cash register was." She held up several pairs of jeans and waved them around gleefully. "Looks like all this stuff is free!"  


Hmm, Vegeta thought. Maybe I should blow up things more often.  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  


The end of the day had finally come.  


Bulma had perfected the time machine ("And without anyone's help!"), Dalton had managed to live through baby-sitting Chibi Trunks and Chibi Goten, Lucca and Marle got as much stuff from the mall as they wanted without paying ( Vegeta totaled several stores by "accident"--- thus deciding that maybe Blondie and The Bulma Clone weren't such arrogant bakas after all), and Trunks had basically wasted his day playing all of Chibi Trunks' video games.  


"What are you gonna call your time machine?" Marle asked Bulma.  


"Well..." Bulma looked flustered. "I guess I never thought of that."  


"I know what to call it," Dalton said quickly. He made an exaggerated pose. "'Dalton's Imperial Throne'!"  


Bulma laughed. "There is no way in hell I'm calling it that."  


"It was worth a shot," Dalton grumbled.  


"I know!" Lucca suddenly said with a rush of inspiration. "How about The..."  


She launched into a long, scientific, unpronounceable name that soon left everyone snoring, save for Bulma and Trunks.  


Bulma nodded politely when she was done.  


"Let's just call it the Time-Hopper for short, OK?" she said sweetly.  


"Sure!" said Lucca.  


Trunks, Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Dalton all boarded the newly christened Time-Hopper.  


"Right," said Trunks, "we're headed for The End of Time!"  


"Heh, heh." Marle grinned. "Finally, I get my revenge on Gaspar..."  
  
  
  
  


TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  


A/N: The next chapter of this fic will also be the last, so you'll get to see if Trunks gets back to his own time (*rolls eyes sarcastically* Gee, I wonder if that'll ever happen!?), and if Trunks decides that he really does like Lucca and gets together with her(C'mon, they're both geniuses... they could belong together...).  



	6. Finally, The End!

TRUNKS' CRAZY TIME ADVENTURE (CONT)  
  


Disclaimer: God, please... NO MORE DISCLAIMERS! Okay... *begins to speak in a robot monotone voice* ... I do not own DBZ or Chrono Trigger. I do not own DBZ or Chrono Trigger. I do not...  
  
  
  


WOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH.......  


The Time-Hopper slowed to a stop as it landed before the platform in The End of Time.  


Marle jumped out first and landed gracefully on the platform. Then she strode over to the streetlamp as quickly as she could and yelled at the top of her lungs at Gaspar-- who was dozing peacefully at the time.  


"HEY GASPAR!!!!!!!!!"  


The old man awoke with a start. "Wha-- ?" He looked up at Marle. "Oh, it's just you." He closed his eyes and proceeded to go back to sleep.  


"YOU JERK!" Marle bellowed. "You're totally going to pay for what you did to me last time!"  


Gaspar opened his eyes. "And just what was that?"  


"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Marle let out a scream reminiscent of Vegeta's and lunged toward the old man. Trunks wisely reached out and held her back by her arm.  


"Lemee at 'em, lemee at 'em, lemmee at 'em...," Marle grumbled as she tried to claw her way towards Gaspar.  


Gaspar peered at Trunks. "Hey, it's you! The polite youth." He yawned and began to stretch. "Nice t' see ya again, very nice..."  


"Yeah, you too," replied Trunks. "I'm just here to drop off my friends." He nodded at Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Dalton.  


"Yeah," said Marle, who had calmed down by this time. "And now that we're here, we ought to get on our Epoch and go to 1000AD now." She looked at Dalton. "You're coming, I presume?" 

  


Dalton shrugged. "Yeah, what the hell, why not."

  
  


"Then let's go!" said Marle. "Bye Trunks! You can take the Time-Hopper to your own time."  
  


Lucca began to blush. "Actually..."  
  


Everyone looked at her. "What?"  
  


Lucca giggled nervously. "Heh heh heh. I kinda..." She looked at Trunks. "I kinda wanna go with Trunks instead."  
  


"WHAT!?!?!"  
  


"You... you wanna go with me?" Trunks asked incredulously, while turning very red.  
  


"Yes," Lucca said. "Is that OK with the rest of you?"  
  


"You can't go with him!" Marle yelled. "What are Crono and I supposed to do without a mechanical genius like you around?" Crono nodded rigorously to back Marle up.  
  


"Aw, let her go," said Dalton.  
  


Everyone stared at him. "HUH!?"  
  


"What?" protested Dalton. "I may be a villain, but I understand true love."  
  


"Gosh..." Lucca laughed. "YOU, of all people to back me up..."  
  


"I think the decision should be up to Trunks," said Gaspar.  
  


"I want her to go with me," Trunks confessed.  
  


Lucca had never looked so happy in her life. "Really...!?"  
  


"...Yeah."  
  


"Oh, well," said Marle. "I guess we can't stop you..."  
  


Crono shrugged sadly in agreement.  
  


"I'll visit you guys every day," Lucca promised.  
  


Crono brightened.  
  


"We'd better get back to our time," said Dalton. He hopped into the Epoch. "You guys coming?

  
  


* * * * * * * * * *  
  


Trunks climbed out of the Time-Hopper. "Looks like we're here..."

  
  


"Then what are we waiting for!?" Lucca asked excitedly. "Let's go!"

  
  


They had landed in front of Capsule Corp. Trunks walked in, praying that he hadn't messed up on the time period and that the right Briefs family would be inside.

  
  


Sure enough, Vegeta appeared in front of him. He looked just the same as Trunks had always remembered him.

  
  


"Where have you been all day?" Vegeta demanded. "We need to tra..."

  
  


His voice trailed off as Trunks embraced him in a bone-breaking hug, weeping.

  
  


"DADDY! I missed you Daddy..."

  
  


Vegeta shoved him away. "Get your filthy hands off me! And don't call me DADDY!"

  
  


An expression of shock came over Vegeta's face when he saw Lucca.

  
  


"...And who the hell are YOU!?"

  
  


"She's my girlfriend," said Trunks.

  
  


Vegeta's jaw dropped. "A lowly human like HER!?"

  
  


"Hey, this 'lowly human' is a mechanical genius," Lucca replied huffily.

  
  


"That's great!" exclaimed Bulma, whom had just walked out of Capsule Corp. "I could use some more staff..."

  
  


"No way!" protested Vegeta. "You're not going to let her work here!"

  
  


"Shut up, Vegeta." Bulma shot her husband a Look. "I can do whatever I want."

  
  


"Yeah," said Trunks. "And you had better not be rude to Lucca, Daddy-- er, Dad."

  
  


"Hmph," replied Vegeta. "I bet that girlfriend of yours is poisoning your mind already."

  
  


"Not true," said Lucca. "In actuality, juvenile influences rarely generate from the thoughts and actions of other said juveniles, as there are matters that exist far beyond that of..." 

  
  
  
  


Lucca kept speaking in 'nerd' until an exasperated Vegeta finally stomped back inside the building.

  
  


"It's settled!" said Bulma. "If you can get rid of Vegeta that quickly, then I'm DEFINITELY hiring you!"

  
  


Lucca beamed.

  
  


"C'mon," said Trunks, nudging Lucca gently. "Let's go inside so Mom can show you the ropes..."

  
  


Trunks, Lucca, and Bulma all walked back into Capsule Corp.

  
  


(Happy music plays in the background. Esper Terra walks out holding a giant 'FIN~' sign.)

  
  


Esper Terra: And they lived happily ever after!

  
  


MEANWHLE, WE SEE THE REST OF THE GANG...

  
  


"This isn't 1000AD," Marle grumbled, looking around at the ominous blackness.

  
  


"OH NO!" Dalton began to cry. "THIS IS THE PLACE THAT I JUST LEFT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-- "

  
  


Crono smacked him. Dalton promptly passed out.

  
  


"Where's Lucca when you need her!?" Marle demanded angrily.

  
  
  
  


THE END (really)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
